


Prayer

by TinyWitchling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Future Fic, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Short & Sweet, Sort of mentioned major character death, but Cas will be okay, i guess, i had a sad, just a little sad, nothing graphic, or maybe bittersweet, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyWitchling/pseuds/TinyWitchling
Summary: Cas sits and talks with Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Prayer

“Hello, Dean.”  
Castiel sat down across the hunter, setting a beer down in front of him before opening his own. “I know, I know,” he went on, tugging at his sleeve to cover the cut that hadn’t quite healed yet, “You told me to be careful. And I was! I promise. Jack already berated me for this anyway, so I don’t need to hear it again.”

“The hunt was good, though. Nothing major, nothing I couldn’t have handled by myself.” Silence dragged on between them for a moment, then the angel sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s always better to have backup. I’ll take somebody with me next time.”

The bunker light above them flickered, making Castiel look up. It triggered his instincts, flickering lights always did. But the bunker wasn’t haunted. It was just a broken lamp.  
It distracted him for a minute as he got lost in thoughts. Both beers were still untouched, so Cas lifted his to his lips to take a large swig from it. It never did anything for him, but he’d gotten used to the taste of it. It was comforting, just the way a cup of coffee was comforting in the morning. Something familiar that made him feel warm inside.

“Should really clean up this place a little,” he pondered as his eyes fell on some cobwebs. “The kids are coming over this weekend, after all. Can’t have them sleep in dirty rooms.” He smiled now, looking back at Dean. “Don’t worry, you don’t need to help.”

Once again, silence dragged on between them, until there was a knock on the door and Jack looked into the room. “Cas? Are you here?”  
“Yes,” the angel said, sitting up as he turned to his son.  
“I’ve got the twins on the line,” Jack told him, “They wanna talk to you.”  
“Alright. I’ll be right there.”

Castiel looked after him, still smiling. “He’s really grown, hasn’t he?” he said softly. “Jack. He’s truly become a man.” Once again, he turned back to Dean. “I’ll come visit you again soon. I won’t take as long next time, promise.” He picked up the picture frame holding his favorite image of Dean, a child under each arm, all three of them laughing. Then he pressed a soft kiss to the picture. “Say Hi to Sam for me, okay? I’ll say Hi to the twins for you,” he told him. The frame was set back down and the angel left.


End file.
